


What We Live For

by Blinded_Kit



Series: The House that Built Me [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi-Crossovers, Multi-universe, Slight canon compliant, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: Sequel to Home, the story takes place right after the Lab explosions and follows the same story lines, and furthers the story along, seeing a different POV of the relationships of everyone.





	What We Live For

Own Nothing

**A week after the Lab explosion.**

 

Darcy woke up with a start as a car down the street backfired. “Mom!” She screamed as she sat up in bed. “Mom!” She called out again as her heart raced.

“Darcy?” A voice called from the other side of her door. “Are you okay?” The door opened to her Uncle John. “Hey.” He whispered softly as he opened the door fully and walked over to her bed. “It’s okay, I’m here.” He pulled her into a hug. “We’ll be okay.”

“She’s gone.” Darcy shuddered as she leaned into the hug, John’s arms holding her tight. “They’re gone.” She cried.

“I know.” He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“I miss her.” Came the muffled words against his shoulders. “I miss her.”

“Me too.” He replied.

**

**Freshman Year.**

Darcy frowned at the email she received that earlier that morning before her 8 am class. She glanced at her phone at the times, 7:50 Am, and frowned again as she looked back at her laptop. She switched over to her bank account to see that a secondary account has been made in her name attached to her original one. In it, was filled with over 20 thousand dollars. “What the fuck.” She whispered as she quickly closed the laptop and tucked it into her bag as she headed out the door.

She sighed as she walked out of her door and into the fresh crisp air, she figured she would see what’s going on with her schooling after morning class. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder as she walked towards the science building for her Earth Science glass. She stopped, her phone chirped with an alert. She pulled it out of her back pocket and opened it. It was an alert from her schools Bursars office, claiming her tuition was paid. “What?” she breathed as she turned on her heel and marched across campus to the Records office where the Bursars office was located in.

Darcy stood in line behind six students as she carefully read over the alert again and again. Opening her email to see the same thing. Her tuition was paid for the year. She felt sick to her stomach, who could have paid this? Grams had no money and Uncle John couldn’t afford it.

She looked up to see it was already her turn, she stepped up to the window. “Hi, Darcy Lewis.” She handed over her ID. “I have a question about my tuition, I just got an email saying it was paid.”

The woman blinked at her as she glanced down at the ID before inputting the information. “It seems that you’ve been paid for the year. Everything is paid for.”

“What do you mean?” Darcy blinked as she stood in there in shock. There was a small line filing behind her, but she needed some answers. “That everything is paid for? My scholarships are not enough to cover everything.” She looked down at the email again.

The woman behind the counter sighed deeply as she printed out the receipt for Darcy. “What I’m telling you Miss Lewis, is that your whole school year has been covered. Perhaps speak with your parents or family members to see if one of them was kind enough to pay school for you. Now if we’re done here?” She arched her eyebrow at Darcy.

“Okay.” Darcy took the receipt and glanced at it. “Sure.” She walked away from the window and looked around as the students moved around her like a traffic medium. She inhaled deeply and let the breath out slowly. “Damnit Bond.” She picked up her phone and dialed her Uncle John. “Hey, can you give me a call later tonight, I have to ask you about something.” She left the message and hung up. She glanced down at the receipt before she folded it up and placed it in her bag for later.

**

**Sophomore Year**

Darcy walked over to the school designated mail box and pulled out her key to open it up. She flipped through the catalogues for Ulta, Bath and Body works, her phone bill and a few pieces of junk mail before she stopped and stared down at the plain yellow envelope. It was big enough for a card, most likely a birthday card. Her birthday was last week, and she hadn’t had time to come check her mail on the other side of campus until today.

She sighed, with a flick of her hand, she tossed the junk mail into the trash as she bundles the others and locked her mailbox. She shoved the mail into her backpack and went to her class in the same building.

It was a few hours later before she made it to her dorm room, a wave to her roommate working on paper at her desk. Darcy headed to the bedroom and sat down on her bed. She really wanted a nap, but she had class in an hour, so nap would have to wait.

She opened her bag and pulled out the mail. And looked through it, she flipped through the catalogs, Bath and Body works having their semi-annual sell. She tossed the catalogue onto her bed, she’ll make a trip down to the mall later. She sighed as she leaned back against her bed and stared at the yellow envelope. “No address.” She flipped the envelope front and back. “Must be from him.”

She took her small knife from her bed stand and sliced open the envelope. She tossed the knife back onto the stand after she closed it. She opened the card, scoffed and closed it. She rolled her eyes as she opened it again.

_‘Happy birthday Darcy,_

_Money has been transferred to your account._

_-JB’_

“Happy Birthday, here’s money for my love.” She tore the card in half and then again before she tossed it on the floor.

“Well, fuck you James.” She whispered as she grabbed her bag and went to class.

**

Darcy blew out the air in a huff as she leaned against the open bar at the kiss-ass dinner party. She sipped her club soda as she bounced back and forth on her feet. She knew that she shouldn’t have worn these shoes.

“It looks here, like you don’t want to be here lil’ Lady.” A southern accented voice stated further down the bar.

Darcy blinked as she looked over at him. “Would it be bad if I said a little?” She pinched her fingers together. “My advisor said that this would be good for me, Poli Sci major.” She snorted as she sipped her drink. She turned around and slid the glass over to the bartender to refill. “To know what it’s like in the politician’s world.” She sighed as she took another sip. “But I have a 50-page paper due in two days about the political climate during the probation era and I’m only through my third draft, so.” She shrugged. “Priorities.”

He smirked at her as he finished off his drink. “So, the political climate in the prohibition era? What made you want to write that?” The bartender topped off his drink again as the man stared at Darcy.

“For a bet.” She replied with a smile. “I bet my teacher that I could, and if it gets an A, I pass the final without taking it.”

He tossed his head back with a laugh. “That’s some gumption there.” He pointed at her. “The name’s Champ, one of the donors for the college.” He reached over to shake her hand. Darcy clasped in her own, gave it a good shake before she pulled away.

“Darcy, one of the students at the college.” She smiled at him. “So, Champ? Like Champion?”

He chuckled as he took a sip of his drink. “Something like that.” He smiled at her. “So, what would it take to hear more about this paper on the political climate.”

Darcy snorted. “If we can sit some where I can kick off these damn shoes, I’ll tell you all about it.”

“It’s a deal.” He tapped the bar before he led her to a table on the other side of the room to talk.

 

* * *

 

Summer in between Sophomore and Junior Year

Darcy sighed as she walked around the London streets, she was back home for the summer staying with her Grandmother and visiting her Uncle John. She made the trip down to see him, but he was working a shift at work, so she had time to herself. She made her way to the Museum of London, Docklands to see the new exhibit of England before England, that was on display.

She walked around the exhibit and the surrounding halls for the better part of two hours before she saw him. He stood in front of a display of pottery found near the site of find. She blew the air out of her nose as she stared at his back _. ‘Maybe it isn’t him.’_ She thought to herself as she continued to watch him.  She waited, arms crossed over her chest as she looked at the hanging bronze shield on the wall down the ways from him. She glanced over her shoulder to see him watching her _. ‘It’s him’_.

She rolled her eyes as she moved on to the next display, of stone spear heads in a glass case. She stood there for a while before she felt his presence next to her. “That pottery couldn’t have been that interesting.” She muttered softly.

“You’d be surprised.” He replied.

“Why are you here?” She asked him.

“It’s my day off.” He looked over at her. “Why are you here?” He asked her. _‘Why are you back here? Why did you come back?_ ’ Left in silence in the air between them.

“It’s break, I’m staying with Gran, and I’m visiting Uncle John.” She replied. She uncrossed her arms as she turned to him. “What gives you the right to think that you can pay for my school?” She asked him as she glared up at him.

“Education in the states is expensive.” He replied.

“I know, that’s why I applied for scholarships, for student loans.”

“I can help.”

She snorted as she turned to face him. “I haven’t had your help for the last seventeen years James. I don’t need it now.” She turned to leave, a buzz of annoyance shifted underneath her skin.

“I’m sorry.” He simply stated. “But I wish to help now.” He whispered as he continued to look at the display of spear heads.

She sighed and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. “Fine. Doesn’t mean that I forgive you for her death.” She walked out the halls and away from him.

* * *

 

John sat down at the table in the back of the small bistro as he sipped his tea. He’s been waiting for the last fifteen minutes and the waitress had started to give him a look of pity. He sighed and checked his phone for the fifth time in the last five minutes.

“My apologizes for holding you up.” James stated as he sat across from John. “Tea please.” He gave a smile to the waitress, who blushed and walked away.

“Do you always have to do that?” John asked. “Flirt with anything that moves. That’s what gotten into this mess in the first place.”

James frowned as the waitress dropped his tea off and left again. “You mean with Annie? You were the one to introduce me to her.”

John sighed as he picked up his tea and took a sip. “And I’ve regretted it every day since.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about Darcy?” He asked his friend.

“Annie told me not to.” John replied. “And besides, how the hell was I supposed to get a hold of you, James?” John asked him with a glare. “You spend a week with Annie and then disappear off the face of the Earth. It was five years later when I saw you again and then another twelve after that.”

James stared at him, knowing that he was right. “If I had known.”

“Known what James?” John asked him, tone harsh and tinge with anger. “Known that you knocked up my child hood friend and then shot through? That you were a father? But you’re not James. Annie raised Darcy all by herself.”

“With you too help.” James quipped.

“I was there for her yes. But Annie had her parents for her support. But, yes, I was there.”

“What was she like?” James asked him. “Growing up? What was Darcy like?”

“Well, you’ll never get to know, do you?” John replied.

James remained silent as they let the silence and the truth of the words sink between them. “I know…”

“Stop.” John stopped him. “She will fight you with everything she’s got, because she’s scared. But you are her father. So, keep fighting for her. Maybe she’ll never forgive you for Annie’ death, but maybe she can start to heal with you beside her.”

* * *

 

**Cancun, the morning after**

Darcy sat in the recliner chair as she watched him sleep in her bed. The pile of bloody towels and bandages next to him on the floor, proof of the night before. The bullet sat on the night stand. She would need to throw everything away later, she would need to clean up this mess. She sighed as she got up and grabbed her clothes on the way to the shower. She needed to clear her head.

“Where are you going?” James asked her as Darcy exited the bathroom, showered and dress twenty minutes later.

“I’m going out, it’s spring break, my homework’s done, and I’ve just pulled a bullet out of a man. I’m going out.”

He stared at her evenly. “Be safe.”

She snorted as she grabbed her purse. “You don’t need to be telling me to be careful James.  I was the one that stitched you up.” She sighed as she pulled her still wet hair in a messy bun. “Stay, rest, you’re in no condition to leave now.” She gave him a glare. “Tear your stiches and I’ll be angry with you.” She grabbed her room key and walked out the door.

The door closed behind her and she took a deep, shuddering breath as she tried to calm down. A drink sounded nice, and her stomach was still growling from her half-eaten meal from last night and the protein bar this morning. Food, and then alcohol.

She walked to the front of the hotel and she could hear all her friends laughing loudly from the restaurant attached to the hotel. She frowned, no, it was too early for this. She walked out of the hotel and down the street towards the beach. She stopped at food cart, willing to risk the food to have something in her stomach. She paid for the food as she walked down to the beach.  She ate her street taco as she walked to a local bar. She walked into the bar and got table near covered patio seating and ordered a drink. She thanked the server as they set the drink in front of her a few minutes later.

Her hands were still shaking. She tried to squeeze her hand open and shut, open and shut. She tried shaking them out. She let out a small cough as she lifted her drink to take a sip. She kept thinking back to last night all the way until the early morning. Her father bleeding in her hotel bed.

She flashed back the thoughts of the sheets, how would the hotel staff take it. Would they think she murdered someone, or worse, would they think she was murdered? She tried to take a deep breath, in and out. Her father was still resting in her room.  It was only nine in the morning, her Father was held together by her stitches in her room, while she was at a bar having a drink.

She was just a Junior, fuck, she wasn’t even 21 yet. She wasn’t adult enough for this, she can barely remember to clean out the fridge half the time. She wasn’t qualified for spy work. She looked up at the sky as a light drizzle of rain began to fall. Why the hell did he have to come here? Why did he always know where to find her?

Dammit, she hand is still shaking.

“Woah there.” A voice stated, as a man a few years older than her, sauntered up to her table. Dressed in tight blue jeans, a white wife beater and a cowboy hat. He set a bottle of mango juice down in front of her. “You know, I’ve been watching you and I think you should lay off the drinks.” He slid the bottle over to her. “Maybe eat something before you shake any worse.”

She stared down at the unopen bottle and then back at him. “You should probably never start a sentence, with ‘ _I’ve been watching you_.” She tipped her glass back and finished her drink. “Because any concern for my wellbeing was thrown out the window by those words.” She pushed the juice bottle away from her and he caught her hand, stilling it. “And you sound like a creep.”

“And you’ve been shaking like a leaf since you walked in this bar two hours ago. What, did you and your boyfriend get into a fight?”

“No.” She pulled her hand away and held both in her lap, she blinked, had it really been two hours since she got here? She remembered the server coming by several times to give her a new glass, but she lost track of time. “I pulled a bullet out of a man last night.”

He arched an eyebrow at her, as he leaned back, as if impressed. “Well, you got to respect a woman who takes charge like that.” He gave her a cute smile as he took the seat next to her.

She snorted as she rolled her eyes. Darcy glanced around, she could see a couple of her friends walk into the bar. They glanced back at her and all gave her thumbs up at the sight of the man talking to her. She turned back to the man and looked him over. She held out her hand. “Darcy.” Her hand was still shaking

“Tequila, ma’am.” He tipped his hat at her. “Pleasure to meet you.” He clasped her hand in his and held it, she stopped shaking after that.

She blinked as the name he gave her rolled around in her head. “Now, I can only imagine that that’s some stupid Frat name.”

“It’s something like that.” He smiled at her. “So, Miss Darcy, the woman who just pulled a bullet out of a man last night. Got any plans _for this_ evening?”

She smiled as she leaned forward, she thought back to her Father still sleeping off the bullet in her room. The room she was a bit afraid to go back to just now. “What do you have in mind?”

 **

**After Cancun.**

The phone repeatedly as John tried to ignore it.  He turned off the bathroom light as he walked over to his desk. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” He picked up the phone and stared at the number. ‘Unknown.’ He sighed and answered it. “Dr. John Watson.”

“John. It’s me.”

“Yes, I know who it is James. What do you need?” John stated as he walked over to his little kitchen to make a pot of tea. He had a spat with Harry the other day, so he’s been a bit annoyed with everything. He filled the kettle with water and switched it on.

“I’m getting you a plane ticket to America.”

John blinked as he looked around confused. “That’s nice, but why would you do that?” He pulled down his mug from the cabinet and placed the tea bag in.

“Because I need you to teach Darcy how to shoot a gun, I signed her up to get her license.”

There were a few moments of silence between the two men as John wrapped his head around what James said.

“I’m sorry, what?” John picked up the kettle as it started to sing. “You want me to teach your daughter how to shoot?” A thousand thoughts ran through his head, but not one of them could make sense to what James had said. “Okay, but why?”

“Well,” James started and let out a small breath. “You already taught her how to pull a bullet out of a man, why not teach her how to put one in him as well.”

John sighed as he poured the tea into his cup. He felt a tight clench in his stomach, there was a story behind Darcy and the removal of the bullet.  “Alright, alright. But I’m not telling her that you put me up to this.” God no, Darcy would kill him just for bringing up her Father.

“No, I don’t think she’d like that.” James agreed with a chuckle.

“Now what’s this about her pulling a bullet out of a man?” John asked as he sat down in his desk chair. “When did this happen?”

* * *

 

**John in Afghanistan/Darcy in New Mexico**

“James. I need a favor.” John’s voice was crackly over the Satellite phone he was using to call him. “It’s about Darcy.”

James stopped as he crept along a building, watching his mark. He held the phone up to his ear closely. “What’s going on? Is she alright?”

“She’s is…” There was a pause, a little bit of static. “I don’t know. We normally talk or at least message each other every odd day. I’ve sent her a few, but I haven’t gotten a reply in at least two weeks. I phoned her Gran and she says that she hasn’t heard from Darcy either.”

“You think somethings’ happen to her?” James asked as he rounded the corner and followed his mark at a good distance. “She’s resourceful, isn’t she?” He thought back to the bullet and Cancun.

John sighed. “Look, I know that you’re busy, but this is what being a Father is about. Worrying about your kids. If Darcy can’t make the call, she’d always at least lets us know that she’s alright. There’s been nothing for close to two weeks.” The satellite phone lost a bit of signal but came back a second later.

“Alright, I’ll check on her. After this.” James replied. “I have to go, I’ll call when I’ve spoken with her. He hung up the phone and followed his mark into the house.

 

He couldn’t help her if he didn’t know where she was. He couldn’t save her if he didn’t know where she was hiding. He needed to know where she was. He needed to know if she was okay. When he returned to England, he started to investigate Darcy’s last movements, her habits, where she’s been. Her social media. Enough that Tanner was starting to give him looks for so much research into a single person that had nothing to do with anything else.

But he couldn’t find her. So, he investigated her school history, she had an internship with a Dr. Jane Foster. And according to John, Darcy was in a little town in New Mexico. That he could work with. That night he got onto a plane, ignored all calls from M and Tanner and flew to New Mexico.

When he arrived the first thing he noticed about the overly decimated town was that it was crawling with agents. He frowned as he shifted himself onto of his jeep that he rented about ten miles out of the town. A scope on top of a high-power rifle laid within his arms. He could see Darcy and the small doctor that she worked for, moving around in the car dealership surrounded by agents. Agent perched on top of buildings and had made camp surrounding the town, most of the actual residents were gone.

He needed to get a message to her. To let her know that he was here. He shifted as he peered through the scope as Darcy walked into the made shift kitchen and started to cook. “Everyone has to eat.” He whispered to himself. He watched her for a minute more before he decided on his plan.

Later that night Darcy opened a cabinet in shock to see the little about of food that they had suddenly gone. She blinked as she stood on her tip toes and notices something in the back of the cabinet.

_‘You’re out of food.’_

_-JB_

Darcy nodded to herself, he was here, he knew where she was. And he would help

**

“I know that you weren’t the one to incapacitate my agent Miss Lewis.” Coulson stated as he walked over to where she was eating her breakfast burrito in the shade.

“Well.” She snorted.  “Then you’re a poor judge of character.” She looked up at him as she took a bite out of her burrito. “How did you even make it this far.” She shook her head back and forth.

“I confiscated all of your electronics. So, I’m curious on how you contacted your friend.”

Darcy stilled but she could feel the cell phone that James had given her in her boot and she knows that the tablet was still hidden in a baggie behind the toilet in Jane’s trailer. She stood up slowly as she balled up the napkin with the rest of the burrito in it. “You caught me Agent, I’m secretly selling the space secrets to TMZ for a hefty fund of people think I’m nuts.” She pointed a finger gun at him. “Or maybe, I’m using said electronics to let my family know that I’m okay. Because if you check my cell records, you’d see that I literally contact my Grandmother and my Uncle John every odd day to let them know that I’m okay.” She flicked her napkin into the trash like a basketball. _“Swish.”_

He stared at her with a small smirk. “Very well Miss Lewis, but I expect an answer about who attacked one of my agents.”

She snorted as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Maybe he’s just not that good of an agent. Agent.” She wiggled her fingers in goodbye and walked back into the lab.

**

“She’s okay.” James stated when John picked up the phone. “There was a freak sandstorm and it destroy most of their equipment. The whole town has been without power for almost two weeks.”

“You’re sure?” John asked him. “She’s alright?”

James nodded. “She said she’ll call you as soon as she can. Told her Grandmother as much. I don’t think she likes me very much.”

John huffed a laugh. “Well, to be fair, have you met you?”

 

* * *

 

**Before Norway**

“Jaannnnne” Darcy groaned as worked on packing up the equipment. “Why are you going to fucking Coldway.”

“It’s Norway Darcy, and _we’re_ going because there’s been a new break through there and I was asked to head up the research.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “So…” She turned around to face Jane and leaned against the table. She crossed her arms. “You mean S.H.I.E.L.D is giving us an all-expense paid trip to Norway to get out of the way.”

Jane’s shoulders sagged as she let out a deep breath. “That’s _not_ the reason.”

“They took Erik away for some top-secret project and word on the web is that they found the man with a plan down south hanging out with Happy Feet. And you don’t think that something big is coming to boil?” Darcy tossed up her hands in defeat. “I mean, I don’t know Janey, seems to me like S.H.I.E.L.D is wanting us out of the way. And by us, I mean you. Because they think your brainy hotness will distract the Thunder Lord.”

“Do you…do you think he’ll come back?” Jane asked her, her voice small and hurt.

Darcy sighed deeply as she left her table to walk over to her scientist. “Janey, I am 100% certain Thor will come back. I mean, the way he looked at you? I swear you could be his sun, moon and planets.” She gave the smaller woman a hug. “You’re not the Solar System, you’re the whole galaxy.”

Jane rolled her eyes as she patted Darcy’s arm. “Thanks. I just worry.”

“Well, let’s worry over drink. Shall we?” Darcy smiled at her.

“Lets.” Jane smiled back.

**

“What do you mean she’s in Norway. Why the fuck would she be there?” James asked John as he sat down in front of him at the bistro. They met there for their bi-monthly update for Darcy. Sherlock was out on a case with Lestrade, so John had maybe an hour to himself before he would get a text from Sherlock.

“Dr. Foster got funding to study at the observatory over there. Darcy says she’s very excited and she wanted Darcy to come along since Darcy has all her credits. She practically finished with school, she just needs to apply for the graduation over there.”

James frowned. “You mean S.H.I.E.L.D is paying them to get out of the way.”

“Darcy didn’t say as much, but it was heavily implied. And she’s not happy about it.” John muttered as he stretched out his leg. “If you’re worried so much, why don’t you go up and see her. I’m sure she’d be surprised.”

**

**Month before James faked his death.**

It’s been three weeks since James had started to come and see her. Each passing day, she had gotten better with his help. Jane keeps working into the late nights and James would come when Darcy finally gotten her to fall asleep.

But when she received the call about her Gram, Darcy told Jane that she needed a few days to spend with her family. She got on the first flight available to the UK and then took a train up to her Gram’s to be with her. She was there for two days before her Gram passed away in her sleep.

Darcy moved on auto pilot for most it, calling family and her Gram’s friends that were still alive. The funeral was three days later. Her Uncle John stood on her side, her cousins right behind her as the reverend said a few words.

“She was so proud of you.” John whispered to her as the crowd began to disperse. “They would be proud of you too.” He nodded towards the graves of her Grandfather and her Mom.

“I just wish they were alive.” Darcy whispered as she looked up at him. “If we didn’t come up here, then they would still be alive.”

“Hey now.” John pulled her into a hug. “Your Mum was a dedicated scientist, she would’ve fought with everything she had to protect her research. And I know she loved you just as much.”

“I know, I’m just angry.” She whispered. “We’ve both lost so much.”

“I know.” He kissed the top of her head. “I know.”

* * *

 

**Bombing of MI6**

Mrs. Hudson had bounded up the stairs. “Oh, Sherlock, John. Have you seen the telly?” She looked between them, absolutely shaken. “There’s been a bombing.”

John felt his heart clenched as he turned on the news. “Jesus Christ.” He whispered as the news showed the bombing of MI6 headquarters. He pulled out his phone as he stood up, pacing behind his chair. “Are you safe?” He asked over the phone. He stared at the TV, Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock staring at him.

“I’m with Jane in the apartment.” Darcy’s voice sounded small and scared. “Uncle John, we can see it from our window. He isn’t dead, he’ll come back for this, right?”

“Listen.” He paused to gather his words. “Darcy, I need you to be brave for me. Promise me that. I know you can be brave.”

There was a soft sob on the line. “I can. Promise.”

“Okay, okay.” John whispered as he hung up the phone.  “Sorry. I got to go.” He gave Sherlock a small nod and a passing smile to Mrs. Hudson.

“John who was that?” Mrs. Hudson asked.

“That, uh.” John stumbled on his words as he hurried to get coat on. “That was my niece. And her Father works there.” He gave one last glance to the MI6 building. “Don’t wait up.” He called as he bounded down the stairs.

“His niece?” Mrs. Hudson asked as she looked back at Sherlock. “I thought he only had a sister, and she doesn’t have any children?”

“Yes.” Sherlock hummed as he watched the TV. “It seems like a mystery.” He sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket. “Yes Mycroft?”

* * *

 

**After the London Invasion**

Darcy woke up with a start. She could hear shouting from the other room down stairs. She frowned as she sat up and looked around. She was in her Uncle John’s room, she had been staying there for the last three days. She got out of bed slowly, her head pounding, and her stomach growled. She grabbed her sleep pants, slipped them on and walked out of the room. “What the hell is all this yelling for?” She asked as she walked into the living room. There stood John, Lestrade and James, as Sherlock calmly seating in his chair. They all stopped and stared at her. “What?” She glared at them as she walked over to the kitchen to make some tea.

“We didn’t mean to wake you love.” Lestrade smiled at her. “How do you feel?”

“I have a headache.” She smiled back at him. “Hungry a little too.”

“Why don’t we get you something to eat then, shall we?” John asked as he brushed past her in the kitchen. “James stopped by to see you.”

“I can see that.” Darcy looked over at her Father as she sipped her tea. “It’s been awhile.”

“I had some matters to clean up. I’m glad to see that you’re okay.” He stated as he stared at her.

“Aliens just tried to kill me.” Darcy stated as she walked into the living room. “There really isn’t a part of that, that seems okay.” She sat down in John’s chair as he handed her some toast. She smiled up at him before she looked back over to James. “I called Jane earlier to check on her, apparently scientists and news reporters are clamoring at her door wanting to discuss what happened. But S.H.I.E.L.D apparently put a news ban, Janey is only allowed to talk to them. Erik is sane now, which is good. Seems helping to save the world has gotten the voices in his head to go away.” She held up her cup in cheers before she took another sip.

“Your friend Eggsy.” John stated as he looked down at her. “He came by, wanted to know if you were alright. I told him you would call once you got up.”

She smiled. “I will. Maybe a shower first.”  She looked over at Sherlock. “So how has it been here?”

“A bit quiet.” Sherlock replied as he studied her. “You still haven’t processed it haven’t you?”

She shrugged. “I’ll let you know when it hits.” She gave him a small smile.

“Now, I want to know what really happen in New Mexico.” John stated as he turned to James. “You said a Sandstorm knocked out her equipment.

Darcy sighed as she took a bite out of her toast. “Thor came, town went boom, S.H.I.E.L.D came, town went even more boom. Big battle, lots of NDA’s.” Darcy shrugged. “I’m going back to bed.” She stood up as she walked back to the room with her toast.

“Doesn’t explain why you lied to me.” She could hear John’s voice as she closed the door.

Darcy sighed as she sat back down on the bed. She rubbed her face to wipe the sleep from her eyes as she leaned back against the headboard. She took in a deep breath as she listened the men in the living room argue over her. She looked over at the nightstand as her phone vibrated on its charger.

She picked it up and blinked at the number. “Hello?”

“Hey there little lady, I was just calling to check up on yer.”

Darcy smiled as she pulled her legs up close to her. “I am, thank you sir. I appreciate your concern.”

“Well, you’re one of the brightest youngsters that I’ve ever known, and I’d hate to see you gone to waste doing something like fighting Aliens when you could’ve been doing something more.”

Darcy laughed. “You mean like working for Statesmen, in Kentucky.”

“Oh, well, we got an office in New York you could run too, if you want.”

 

 

* * *

 

**Fall of S.H.I.E.L.D**

Q stared in shock, just as everyone around him was. They stared up on the display of the three hellicarriers destroying parts of D.C.

“Sir.” An agent stated. “Information is coming online.”

“Right.” Q muttered to himself as he got to work on the information that the Black Widow upload onto the net. He quickly created an algorithm to shift through all the information to find the most valuable. He paused, his hands over the keyboard. As he watched as piece by piece of a data strand disappeared. He frowned as he tried to locate the source of the information. His eyebrow disappeared into his hair as he located it. “Clever.” He whispered as he picked up the phone and dialed the number. “I assume that you were the one that deleted all the files on Darcy Lewis?” Q asked as he sent a quick text off to Bond about the danger his daughter was in.

“Yeah it was me.”

Well, it seems that she’s just as quick as Bond, fascinating. “Smart girl.” He continued to type information to Bond as well as another interested party. “There will be two cars there to pick up Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Thor Odinson and you intern Ian. It doesn’t matter what cars they get into. MI6 will keep them safe.”

“Alright.” She spoke. “What about Eggsy?”

“Send him to your Uncle John’s. Once they leave, you need to walk out and turn right, go down and there will be a black car waiting for you. Get in it. Good luck Darcy Lewis.” He hung up and continued to text Bond until he was in place.

“You’re becoming a rather interesting girl Miss Lewis.” He muttered to himself as he carried on gathering information.

**

James walked up to the door of a house in the middle of the street. He pulled out keys and unlocked the front door and walked inside. Darcy watched him carefully as she followed him inside. “There’s tea in the kitchen.” He stated as he closed the door and locked it. He led her to the kitchen and picked up the kettle.

“Something stronger perhaps.” Darcy replied.

He set the kettle down and nodded. He walked over and opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of scotch and two glasses. He poured them each a glass and handed one to her. “For your nerves.”

“My nerves are fine.” She replied as she took a sip. “Why am I here?” She looked around. “Is this a safe house?”

He smiled at her as he walked into the living room. “It’s your house.”

She blinked as she watched him move around the living room. “What?”

He turned to face her, “You couldn’t expect to be keep living with Dr. Foster and company. You have no room.” He nodded to the room. “Now you have room.”

She sighed, she should’ve seen this coming, this was James, this was something that he would pull. “Do I get a say in this? Maybe I was looking on my own.”

“I know, Q looked into your search history.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “The Estates is no place for you.”

“Maybe Eggsy and I were planning on splitting.” She stated. “We could afford something together.”

“Darcy.” James stated calmly.

She sighed, and she sipped her drink as she glanced around the sparsely decorated room. “Fine, but this is the last of it. No more. You paid for school, now a home. Nothing else, got it?”

“It’s off the books.” He replied. “Only Q knows about it.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “That doesn’t really make it any better. But whatever.” She walked over and sat on the couch. “Guess, I’ll move out this week.”

* * *

 

**After the club**

“Who was the girl you spoke with at the club Eggsy?” Harry asked as he and Eggsy walked away from viewing Charlie’s failure. “The pretty one, who kissed you?”

“Oh Darce?” Eggsy asked as he looked up at him. “She’s my mate. Honestly if not for her, Dean’s boys probably would’ve killed me.” He shrugged at the last part as they continued to walk.

Harry frowned as he looked down at his younger protégé. “Really, how so?”

“Well, you see Darcy works for a Dr. Jane Foster, she’s an astrophysicist, been working for her for years right. And Darcy was running an errand for Foster and came across the boys goin’ at me. She calls them out and within minutes she has them all down on the ground in pain.” He laughed at the memory. “Then she picked me up and took me to her Uncle’s house. He’s an army doctor.”

“Fascinating. And the two of you are close?” Harry asked him.

“Honestly Bruv, if she let me, I’d marry her. But I’m shit terrified of her Dad though.” Eggsy frowned as he fidgeted with his jacket. “He’s wicked scary. Her Uncle John can be too.”

“What about her Mother?” Harry asked as they walked to the door of the Tailor shop.

Eggsy frowned as he looked down at his shoes, he was quiet for minute or two. “She died when Darcy was like seventeen. Said it was a huge lab explosion or somethin’, she worked for the military on a secret project.” Eggsy looked back at Harry, the sadness faded from his face as he smiled at his friend. “You should meet her, Darcy, you’d like each other.”

“Perhaps I will.” Harry gave him a smile. “Someone that important in your life that you consider marriage.”

Eggsy laughed loudly and shook his head. “Right, as if I could muster up the balls to ask her Dad.” He shook his head. “He’d kill me. And Uncle John would help him.” He chuckled at the thought.

“What does her Father do, if I may?” He asked as they both got into the Kingsman cab. “If you’re so scared of him.”

“He’s a 00 agent with MI6. Bloke is terrifying, he taught Darcy everything she know about fighting.”

“I’m sorry, did you say he was a 00?” Harry looked at him with a frown.

Eggsy looked back over at him confused. “Yeah I did. James Bond.” He nodded. “It’s how she knew.”

Harry blinked slowly at Eggsy. “How she knew what?”

Eggsy frown and looked down, like a small kid about to get in trouble. “At the club, she just looked at me and said she knew.” He looked over at Harry. “She kissed me on the cheek and told me to be safe. Then she walked off.” He looked out the window and then back at his mentor who continued to stare at him. “You’re not going to hurt her, are you? Darce’s my mate, she wouldn’t tell a soul.”

“I won’t hurt her Eggsy, but we should discuss our next steps with this. Kingsman pride themselves on no one knowing who we are.”

Eggsy nodded. “I know.” He looked relieved.

* * *

 

“Janey, Janey, Ba-baney fey-fi, fo-aney, janey.” Darcy sang as she walked into Jane’s suite at the hotel. “I swear to all things holey and naughty, that if you do not get ready for this conference, that you asked me come support you at, I will through all of your notes into the pits of hell.” Darcy sang as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and reapplied her lipstick as she walked further into the suite.

She stopped to see Jane pacing back and forth as she read through her keynote speech. “Jane.” Darcy stated calmly. They had ten minutes before they left, and Jane was just in her underwear. “While go you on your bodily pride.” Darcy stopped Jane and got her attention. “You need clothes, unless we are to Central park.”

“What?” Jane blinked as she looked up at Darcy confused.

“If a guy can be shirtless, so can a girl, now are we taking a stroll in the park, or are we putting on clothes.”

“Clothes.” Jane repeated as she handed Darcy notes as went into the bedroom to change.

“Ten minutes Jane.” Darcy called out as she read over the notes. “Just enough time to fix your notes.”

An hour later they stood in the massive conference hall as guest milled around for the cocktail hour before the speeches and presentations. “I need a drink.” Darcy mutter.

“Get me one too.” Jane stated absent minded as she glanced around the room.

“Of course, a tipsy Jane is a fun Jane.” Darcy gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she ran off to the bar. “One whiskey neat and gin and soda.” She smiled at the bartender as she tapped her hands on the bar.

“Hello beautiful, are you here with anyone?” A voice asked from behind her.

Darcy glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. “I’ll pass, I’m a plus one.” She grabbed her drinks, passed a tip to the bartender and glared at the man. “And my one is waiting.”

He frowned as he stared at her. “Now that isn’t nice, I was just making conversation.”

“And I was stopping said conversation. I’m taken, excuse me.” She side stepped him as she tried to get away.

“But I wasn’t finished.” He matched her step.

Darcy glared at the man, her eyebrow arched. “Excuse me?” she raised her voice to cause attention turned to them.

“There you are.” Another man in a cowboy hat stated as he stepped up to her. “Dr. Foster has been looking for you.” The new man smiled down at her. Darcy looked up at the man and in the back of her head, she felt like she knew him.

“Well, I was being harassed.” She replied as she gestured with her drinks at the original man.

The second man scoffed as he turned to the first. “Sir, I believe the lady has clearly stated that she is someone else’s plus one Excuse us, Dr. Foster is waiting.” He wrapped his arm around Darcy’s shoulders and nudged the man away with his shoulder.

Darcy blinked as she let the new man lead her away. “Wait a minute.” She stopped as she turned to him. He stopped and looked at her in question. She pointed a finger up at him. “Spring Break, Cancun.”

“That sounds like a lovely time.” He smiled at her as he tried to take her back to Jane.

“No.” She stopped and pulled away from him. “No. Tequila.” She pointed up at him. “That’s your stupid frat boy name.”

He blinked as he stared down at her. “Now I feel like I’m at disadvantage, I don’t seem to remember your name.”

She snorted as she stepped away from him. “Thanks for the save Frat boy, seeya later.” She waved with her whisky glass as she made her way through the crowd to Jane.

* * *

 

“Eggsy, I’m telling you.” Darcy groaned as she sat at the kitchen counter of Eggsy’s Kingsman home. “You saved the world, you don’t need to impress her any more than that.” Darcy rolled her eyes as she stole a cucumber slice from the salad he made earlier.

“But Darce.” He frowned as he stirred the pasta. “She’s an actual Princess and she’s coming over to meet my Mum, she’s meeting you.”

“A Princess, you say?” Darcy gave him a small smirk. “So, tell me why I’ve been you kisses if you have a Princess?”

“Because I ain’t no prince.” He smiled over his shoulder at her. “So, your kisses are still valid.”

“I just want you to repeat that again, so I can have it forever.” Darcy held up her phone. “For when I’m old and I don’t have a Prince of my own.”

He laughed as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek. “Nah, maybe not a Prince. Maybe a spy. Or a detective.” He tweaked her nose.

She sighed as she laid down her phone. “Oh, you ruined it.” She frowned at him. He laughed as he kissed her cheek again. “All better.”

“Yeah?” He smiled at her.

“Yeah.” She reached over and grabbed another cucumber.

“Oi.” He slapped her hand away. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bowl of slice cucumbers, carrots and broccoli. “Here you, fiendish woman.”

“Ah, I love you.”

He snorted as he went back to the pasta. “Of course, you do.”

She rolled her eyes. “So, I’m meeting Tilde tonight, as you other woman?”

He nodded. “She wanted to get to know my family. And I’ve told her about you. About how you saved me.” He smiled back at her. “How you saved Roxy, you taught me how to properly throw a punch and all.”

“You got to pivot.” She replied as she munched on a carrot.

* * *

 

**Darcy’s Birthday in Las Vegas with Tilde and Roxie**

Darcy groaned as she blinked blearily the next morning, or next afternoon. “Too much Vegas wasted.” She mumbled as she set up slowly. She looked around, she was in her hotel room, she stopped when she noticed a sleeping form next to her. “Way, way too much Vegas Wasted.” She looked around again, as if wondering if anyone else could see the man in her bed.

“Hey.” Darcy poked his side, because rationally poking a sleeping tiger was always the brightest of ideas. “Hey drunk dude.” She turned to face him, sitting cross-legged. “We had drunk Vegas Sex, and I need to ask you a few questions.” She pinched his underarm pit.

He jolted awake and looked around confused. He turned to face her and blinked. “Did you just pinch me?”

“Oh shit.” Darcy stated in a daze. “Tequila.” She whispered. She lifted the sheets as her eyes widened. “Wow, that’s a lot of tequila.” She dropped the sheet and looked him in the eye. “At least you’re not a _stranger_.”

He snorted as he set up in bed. “What time is it?” He asked her as he rubbed his sleepy face.

“Time for you to tell me your intimate sexual details.” She replied. She arched an eyebrow at him as his surprised face. “Like are you clean?”

“What?” He stared at her, confused. “Yes, are you?”

“Affirmative. Now, importantly did you wrap it up, or are we going to have an issue?” She gave him a leveled stare.

He blinked again as he looked around. “I think so, I don’t really remember much of last night.” He looked back at her. “You’re going to be okay?” He asked her. “Or you about to freak out?”

She gave him an annoyed stare. “Well, I suppose that this does sort of count as a third date.” She sighed as she scooted off the bed. She picked up her phone and groaned. “I’m taking a shower, my plane leaves in a few hours.” She waved at him as she closed the bathroom door. “Nice getting wasted with you!” She called from the bathroom as she turned on the shower.

Over an hour later she met Tilde and Roxie in the lobby. “Where did you go?” Roxie asked her with a smirk. “And was that someone I heard leaving your room this morning?”

Darcy groaned. “That was Teguila and too much Vegas Wasted. And we shall never speak of it.”

Tilde and Roxie smirked at each other before they busted out laughing. “Don’t worry, what happens in Vega, stays in Vegas, so the Americans say.” Tilde smiled at her friend.

Darcy groaned again as her head pounded.

* * *

 

**During Spectre after Italy.**

“Your father is an aggravating man.”

Darcy snorted as she played with her phone. They were sitting on the same bench where they met not long ago. “Please, something new, this record is getting old.”

“He was injected with a blood tracker and he has me lying to M about his where about.” Q took a sip of his tea and sighed.

“I said something new Q.” Darcy turned to look at him. “Did he give you a reason why that he had you lie?” James didn’t normally do anything without a reason.

“Yes, well.  He’s looking into something from the previous M, but if this turns out to be a wild goose chase like in Mexico.”

“Yeah, I heard about that. My was furious for like an hour.” Darcy shrugged as she worked to get to the next level of her game. “Why don’t you find him and figure it out for yourself. Does Dad honestly seem like that kind of person who would just do something on a whim?”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“Then go see for yourself what Dad is getting up too.” She stood up and tossed her togo tea into the bin and turned back to face him. “Tell him I said hi, while you’re there.”

Q sighed as looked up at her. “You’ve called him Dad twice now.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’ll talk to Merlin about that thing you wanted.” She waved at him as she walked away.

* * *

 

“A little to the left.” Darcy stated from the doorway as her Uncle John and Eggsy shifted the crib a little to the side

“Hmm, I think a little more to the right instead.” Mary stated as she came to stand beside Darcy. “I think it’ll better by the window. She’ll have the natural lighting.”

“Who knew having a baby would be this hard.” Eggsy laughed as he and John shifted the crib again.

Darcy tilted her to the side and hummed. “Yeah, I think you’re right, it does look better by the window.”

John shook his head as he puffed out a laugh. “When the two of you become parents.” He pointed between the two of them. “I’m going to laugh at you.”

“Aww Darce.” Eggsy looked up at her with a big smile. “We’re going to be parents.” He beamed up at her.

“I’m sure Tilde would appreciate me being her surrogate.” Darcy smiled back at him.

Eggsy stood up and hugged her. “I think she would actually.”

Mary rolled her eyes with a smile before she reached out and grabbed Darcy’s hand. “Feel that? She’s kicking.”

Darcy stared down at her hand on her Aunt Mary’s belly, the little foot on the inside of the stomach shifted against her hand. “Oh wow.” Darcy whispered as she crouched down to be eye level with Mary’s stomach. “Does it hurt?”

“She pushes but not too much.” Mary smiled down at her. “She makes me use the loo all the time though. Speaking of.” She pulled away from Darcy and walked down the hall.

“See that.” John stated from behind her. “One day you two kids will have that.”

Darcy snorted as she stood up. “I don’t know Uncle John, doesn’t seem likely for me.” She gave him a smile. “But I’ll be the best cousin and aunt there is.” She turned to Eggsy who was working on putting the trash from the crib’s box together to toss out. “You still meeting Tilde’s parents next weekend?”

Eggsy nodded as he looked over at them. “I’m nervous Bruv, what if they don’t like me? What if they don’t think I’m good enough for her?”

Darcy tilted her head as she stared at her friend. She opened her mouth to answer when John beat her too it. “Don’t worry about it Eggsy. Just be yourself, you’ve been a gentleman ever since you started at the tailor shop. Just be yourself, and besides Tilde love you.”

Eggsy smiled up at him. “Thanks Uncle John.”

* * *

 

**while the Tailor shop blew up/James in France for Spectre/after the interview with Max.**

“Ohhh, I need a drink.” Darcy stated as she saddled up to the bar.  She set her purse on the chair and shrugged off her jacket.

“Miss Lewis?”. She turned to see Mallory, the man from the government. further down the bar.

“Mr. Mallory.” Darcy smiled as she gathered her things and walked over to him. “May I?”

He gestured to the seat next to him. “I’m surprised to see you here.”

“Why, is it because I sound like an American, you expect me to go to a sports bar?”

“Not all.” He smiled at her. “Just pleasantly surprised.”

She smiled at him before she looked over at the bartender. “Whisky, neat.” She smiled in thanks as she turned back to Mallory. “So, I had a horrible day, filled with dreadful news. How was your day?”

He laughed as he took a sip of his wine. “Equally horrible. Found that my subordinates are explicitly not following my direct orders.”

Darcy snorted. “Found out that the reason my Mum died was because she was being paid by very bad people.”

He paused, a thousand thoughts running through his head. “You win.” He stated finally into his wine glass. Bond couldn’t beat a tarnish memory of a mother.

She rolled her eyes, as she held up her glass in cheers. “Here’s to hoping the night gets better and tomorrow isn’t ruined.”

He smiled at her as they clinked their glasses. “I’ll agree to that.”

She smiled around her glass as she tipped it back. “Alright, how about dinner?” She asked him.

“Dinner?” He asked her.

“An evening meal between to people.” She nodded as she gestured for a menu. An alert went off on her phone. She frowned as she pulled her phone from her purse, the alert was for Kingsman emergencies. She stared at the message as her heart dropped. “I…I have to go.” She stared up at Mallory. “I’m sorry, rain check?” She asked him as she gathered her things as quickly as she could. “There’s an emergency, my friend….I have to see if they’re okay.” She blinked back tears.

“Go, I’ll take of this.” Mallory gave her a kind smile as he gestured to her drink.

“Thank you.” She whispered. “Thank you.” She raced out of the bar and down the street.

**

Darcy stood outside the rubble that once was the Kingsman Tailor shop. Her hand covered her mouth as she fought back tears. Neither Eggsy, Merlin or even Roxie were answering their phones. She felt her whole body shake as she looked around at the corpse of a building.

Her phone rang, stilling her. She fumbled as answered the call. “Where are you?” Mycroft’s voice sounded through the line.

“It’s gone, My. It’s all gone.” She whispered.

“You need to listen to me very carefully Miss Lewis. There is a car waiting for you a five-minute walk West of you. Get in the car, do not stop or talk to anyone else.”

“What happened?” She whispered.

“The Golden Circle happened.” Mycroft stated as he hung up.

“What the fuck is the Golden Circle?” She asked out loud as she stared down at her phone.

**

“You’re kidding me?” She whispered as she sat in the car in front of the bar. “You’re sure that they’re here?” She asked Mycroft over the speaker phone.

He sighed, apparently annoyed by her question. “I am certain.” He replied.

“Okay.” Darcy stated, they both ignored how her voice shook as she spoke. She hung up the phone and turned off the car. She took a deep breath and got out of the car. She opened the door to the bar to see a bar fight happening between a few drunk rednecks and a man in a suit. “What the fuck?” She whispered as a man turned to her and shouted. She quickly ducked out of the way and within seconds, had him unconscious on the ground. She looked up to see a cowboy with an electric lasso take care of the rest. “What the fuck?” She repeated louder.

“Darcy?” Eggsy stated.

“Miss Lewis?” Merlin looked surprised to see her.

“Who are you?” The cowboy asked her.

She ignored him as she stormed up to Eggsy and Merlin and slapped them both on the face. “I am not a Kingsman, but I deserve the same damn curtsey to know that you are not dead. Do you understand me? James is miss and the shop blew up, Mycroft has me dealing with a conspiracy at the government and now I have to track down you assholes half way across the world and you’re sitting a damn bar?” She seethed at them.

“We’re sorry, Miss Lewis, truly.” Merlin stated.

“Merlin, who is this?” Harry asked him.

Eggsy looked over to see Whiskey and Harry watching them. “Harry, this is Darcy, the one I told you about. The one with the scary Dad and Uncle.”

Harry blinked. “Oh, the one you want to marry?” He turned and smiled at Darcy. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Lewis.” He held out his hand for her.

Darcy nodded slowly as she shook his hand. “You too, Harry.”

“Oh, Damn.” Whiskey stated. “You said Darcy Lewis?” He sighed as everyone stared at him. “You’re going to need to come with us, Champ will be wanting to see ya.”

“Champ?” Darcy blinked.

“Yeah.” Whiskey fixed his lasso to his belt. “You’ve met, he’s been trying to get you to work for statesmen for a while now.”

“Oh, Champ, yeah.” Darcy’s eyes widen as she remembered.

“You never cease to amaze us Miss Lewis.” Merlin smiled at her.

**

**Middle of Spectre**

“Don’t you wonder how so many women in your life die James?” Blofeld stated with a small smirk. “Hmm?” He turned to Madeliene. “You must be special.” He glanced back to James before her again. “But you don’t hold that special place in his heart, you know. There’s another woman.” He chuckled happily as he looked up at the screen, his thumb hitting the button.

On the screen Darcy walked through the grocery store. James remember this moment, it was New Mexico, when he checked on her. He watched as Darcy rolled her cart over to him, he watched as she picked up the package.

“She’s Jewish, isn’t she?” Blofeld asked James. “Miss….Darcy Lewis.” Another picture pulled up and it was the security footage of Norway. Him as he walked into Dr. Foster’s research lab. Darcy glancing out the window as she closed the blinds. Another video, their vacation in Greece. Photos of her and John at her Grandmother’s funeral.  The last clip was her and him sitting in the park after M’s funeral. “You seem very invested in her life James.” Blofeld tsked as he turned to Madeliene. “You have some competition.”

“You harm one hair on her.” James threatened as he glared at Blofeld. “She has nothing to do with this.”

“Well, you’re not wrong James.” Blofeld chuckled as he turned his smiling face to James. “She didn’t have anything to do with you. Not really, but you just wouldn’t stop, you kept pushing yourself into her life.” a new clip of Darcy leaving the sphere building after the interview with Max.

“I will kill you.” James growled as he pushed himself up, but the guards pushed him down again.

“Oh, oh…” Blofeld laughed. “She is very special. I admit I was curious.” He smirked over at Madeliene. “I wanted to know what woman could move so fluently in and out of James Bond’s life. And yet, remain alive.” He frowned a little as he thought back to it. “But then I figured it out.” He pulled up a picture of Darcy, at seventeen with the obituary of her Mother and Grandfather. “She’s the daughter of one of our own.” He hummed as he looked at James. “Bet you didn’t know that Annie worked for us. On our very special project.”

Madeliene looked over to James, but he wasn’t staring at her or Blofeld, but the pictures. She looked back up at them, then him again. “She’s your daughter.”

Blofeld whipped his head around to smile brightly at her. “Correct you are, Dr. Swann. Darcy is James’ little girl.”

“Don’t you dare.” He growled at Blofeld he shifted against the guards again. “Leave her out of this.”

“Oh, James dear boy. I’m just getting started with her.” Blofeld smirked. 

**

“You never said.” Madeleine stated as they made their way into the safe house. “About your daughter.”

James shifted his head around to check to see if the coast was clear. “Just like your father, I wanted to keep her hidden. Our relationship is a work in progress.”

Work in progress, how?” Madeliene asked him.

“I didn’t know about Darcy until she was seventeen. I was assigned to protect an asset who planned to give classified information of a secret project to MI6, I was too late. And Annie died.”

“Annie.” Madeliene pursed her lips. “Darcy’s mother?”

James nodded as he closed the safe house door behind them and ushered her into the shadows. “Her Grandmother and her Uncle John, a close friend of both Annie and myself help raised her.” He turned to face Madeliene and gave her a small smile. “She’d like you. Darcy would.” He looked up to see the door opening to see M walking into the room.

“Bond.” M nodded.

“M.” James replied as they opened the bag of weapons up between them.

Darcy walked down the steps and stared between the two men who were readying their guns a few minutes later. “Nice safe house.” She stated as she walked up to the table. She set her bag on the table and unzipped it. “Q asked for me, said you needed back up.”

“Not you.” Bond stated. “Go home, it isn’t safe Darcy.” A fear that he hasn’t felt in a long time settled into the pit of his stomach.

“Miss Lewis?” Mallory sounded surprised to see her.

She looked up and smiled lightly at him. “Of course, you two would know each other. Everyone in government knows each other.” She looked back at her Dad as she pulled out her own gun and checked it before she holstered it.

“But how do you two know each other?” James asked coolly as he glared at M. He glanced back at Darcy then at M again. He needed to speak to Darcy about the type of friends that she makes.

“I can have friends outside of our circle. I can go on, coffee dates, if I want too.” She pulled out a knife and checked it before she tucked it away behind her back.

James stopped and looked at her before he looked back at M who gave him a blank stare. “Coffee?”

“Mycroft sent me undercover last week, to your boy Max’s office, right?” Darcy started. “To interview for a secretary position.”

“You’re doing spy work for Holmes now?” He asked her. “I thought you refused to be a spy?” He looked amused now. Figures, with John, himself and the Holmes’ brother, it was only a matter of time before she fell into this line of work.

She rolled her eyes as she handed him a gun and he holstered it. “He knew her.  _He knew her.”_  She gave him a meaningful stare. “Can I assume that whatever she was working on, it was for the man you’re about to kill?” She pulled another gun and checked it before she holstered it. “Mum?”

He took a deep breath as he looked down at the table. He clenched and unclenched his hands, the feeling in the pit of his stomach grew bigger.  “I can’t say, but we will find out.” He lied, he couldn’t tell her what she knew now. There was too much going on.

“Don’t bother. I bugged his office and all the intel was given to either My or to Eggsy’s agency.” She crossed her arms. “What you’re doing tonight is cutting the head off the snake.”

“Precisely.” M stated.

Darcy turned to look up at him. “But it’ll only create a vacuum. And that needs to be fixed. They’ll fix that.” She looked over at the woman in the corner. “You’re friend?” She asked James.

“Ah yes, Madeline, this is Darcy.” James smiled. “She’ll be helping us tonight.”

“Hello.” Madeline gave her a small nod, still nervous.

“She’s nice, you should invite her to the baby shower.” Darcy whispered to James. “Mary will love her.”

James smirked and gave her a wink. “Maybe I will.” If they survived this, but he refused to say it out loud.

*

“James, I can’t.” Madeline stated as she pulled back from the group. “I can’t do this.”

“You can’t do this…or?” James felt his heart clench as he stared at her.

“Hey.” Darcy stepped up between them. “Hey.” She whispered as she pushed James away a bit. She turned to Madeliene. “I get it, I really do.” She placed a calming hand on Madeleine’s shoulder. “I don’t really want to do this either.” She sighed as she looked back at their group before she looked back at Madeliene. “Here.” She pulled out a small card from her pocket. “Go to this address. Ask for Sherlock or Mary.”

“Sherlock or Mary?” Madeliene blinked as she stared down at the card.

“Tell them Darcy sent you and they’ll keep you safe, and if this goes downhill. They’ll get you out of here.” Darcy gave her a bright smile. “Trust me. I would send you to the shop, but it’s not there anymore.”

James frowned as he looked over at her. “What happened to the shop?”

“It got blown up.” Darcy replied as she shrugged. “Eggsy and Merlin survived, and they’re taking on something called the Golden Circle.”

Madeliene looked up at her then back James. “Okay.” She pocketed the card and gave them a small nod before she turned to walk off.

“Let’s go.” Darcy whispered as she pulled her father away. “Q.” Darcy stated as she tossed him a thumb drive. “What you asked for.”

“Do you know everyone in government Miss Lewis?” M asked her.

“What’s the drive?” James asked her as they stepped into the cars.

“A way for Merlin to help him if he needs it.” Darcy stated. “Now, let’s get some assholes.”

* * *

 

**After Golden Circle and Spectre**

“I’m sorry about Merlin.” Darcy stated as she handed Harry a glass of wine. She sat down next to him in Eggsy dinning room, the house was filled with family and friends for Eggsy and Tilde’s engagement party.

“Thank you.” Harry took a deep breath as he sipped the wine. He smiled as he looked around the crowd milling around. “You know, Eggsy said that you would be the one he would marry.” He smiled at her. “If he ever got brave enough to ask your father.”

She laughed as she shook her head.  “I know, but I couldn’t imagine a life where he didn’t marry Tilde.” She looked over at the happy couple. “Besides, he would never get the nerve to ask Dad.” She looked back at Harry and smile. “He’s glad you’re back, you know. It killed him when you were shot.”

Harry stared at her, glanced over at Eggsy then back at her. “Thank you, for taking care of our boy.”

She gave a small laugh as she lifted her club soda and took a sip. “Always.”

He frowned at her as he watched her take a sip. “I feel that it’s rude to have drink and you not one yourself.”

“Sorry, just been feeling off lately, can’t seem to handle anything stronger than tea or club soda.” She shrugged. “I asked Uncle John about it, but he didn’t see anything wrong when he checked me, but I just play it safe.”

* * *

 

 “I swear Sherlock.” Darcy stated as she paced out in the waiting room. John and Sherlock had brought Mary to the hospital after she had given birth in the car on the way there. “You’re best consulting detective and you couldn’t detect she was about to give birth?” She glared at him as he sat curled up in the chair and texting.

“We were busy.” He replied as he glanced up at her. “Mary’s fine, she’s a fighter.”

Darcy snorted as she continued to pace, the smell of the hospital was making feel sick. “Yeah, but that’s my baby cousin in there Sherlly.”

He sighed as he uncurled himself from the chair and stood up. He placed a hand on each of her arms to stop her pacing. “Darcy, they’ll be fine. It’s okay.” He stared down at her, eyes calculating. “Have you been getting enough sleep lately?”

She rolled her eyes and she pushed his hands away. “We’re not talking about me here.”

“Darce!” Eggsy shouted as he and Tilde ran into the waiting room. “We came as soon as we heard.” He embraced her, as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks for coming.” She smiled at her friend. “Tilde, it’s good to see you, we still on for Friday night?”

“Of course, yeah.” Tilde smiled. “Girls night is just what we need.”

“Try not to get into another bar fight again Darcy, Mycroft and Lestage are still doing the paperwork for the damages on the last one.” Sherlock stated as he sat back down in his chair.

“What bar fight?” Eggsy asked her.

Tilde pulled him into a kiss. “Don’t worry about it love.” She winked at Darcy as she pulled Eggsy to the chairs across form Sherlock.

“Alright love.” He smiled at his fiancé before he turned to look at Darcy and mouthed ‘What bar fight?’

Darcy rolled her eyes as James and Madeline walked into the waiting room, Mrs. Hudson right behind them. “I tried to phone Mycroft.” Mrs. Hudson stated sadly. “But he didn’t pick up the phone.”

“Yes, my brother does seem like the type to not answer.” Sherlock stated.

Darcy sighed as she hugged her Dad and Madeliene. “I’ll talk to him.” She turned as the doors opened and John walked out from the back ward with a bundle in his arms. “So?

“She’s a healthy girl.” John smiled as everyone cheered as he gently bounced the baby girl in his arms. John smiled as Darcy stepped closer to them to look down at the baby. “Hey look, it’s your cousin and big sister Darcy.”

Darcy let out a watery laugh as she fought back tears. “Hey there baby girl. Hi.” She smiled down at her. “You’re in the best family. I promise.”

**

“That’s beautiful.” Darcy stated as she watched as Tilde for her wedding dress. “Eggsy won’t know what hit him.” They had spent the whole day at the spa and did some shopping before they went to Tilde’s dress fitting.

Tilde smiled at her through the mirror. “Thank you coming with me, I know you haven’t been feeling well.”

Darcy waved her away. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

* * *

 

“You told John that you didn’t want to be the Godmother.” Sherlock stated as he swooped through the front door. Darcy stood there flabbergasted as she let the door slam shut behind him.

“Of course. Yes, Sherlock please just come barging in.” She muttered as she followed him into the living room.

“Why didn’t you want to be the Godmother?” Sherlock asked as he continued texting on his phone. “Sorry.” He looked up. “Did you say something?”

She blinked as she stared at him. “No, and why does it matter if I’m not the Godmother.”

He stared at her as he slid his phone into his pocket. His eyes raked over her with a questioning stare. “Somethings wrong?”

She sighed as she crossed her arms over her stomach. “Nothing’s wrong Sherlly, figured Molly would be a better fit. She loves Rosie.” She shrugged and went to the kitchen to make a cup a tea. She looked over to see him staring at her. “Anything else?”

“Hmmm.” He hummed as he stared at her. “No.” He blinked and then walked out of the house.

“Weird.” Darcy stated as she finished making her tea.

 

* * *

 

 **Three weeks after Spectre/week after civil wa** r

There was a knock on her door around seven at night. Darcy frowned as looked up from the stove where she was cooking dinner. She turned the stove on low to simmer as she checked on her noodles cooking. She grabbed a towel to wipe her hands as the knocking at the door continued. “Coming.” Darcy called as she walked into the foyer. She glanced through the peep hole before she opened it. “Uh, hello?”

“Miss Lewis.” Captain Steve Rogers stood on her door step. “Bucky said I could trust you.”

She blinked as she opened the door fully to let him in. She looked behind him to see a few more people. “I’m going to need more food.” She whispered as the small group walked into her house. “Barton, how’s the kids?”

Clint Barton smiled at her. “They’re safe.” The smile dropped as he walked further into her house.

“Yeah.” She closed the door after they were all in. “More food.”

 

An hour later Darcy set the last container of Indian food on the dining room table, alongside of her actual pasta, Chinese food, and pizza. “Mycroft is going to have a field day.” She muttered to herself as she went back into the kitchen to grab the Greek food to set it out.

“Miss Lewis.” She stopped and looked over her shoulder at Steve Rogers. “I know that we’re putting you at risk, being fugitives and all.”

She snorted. “No.” She waved away his worried glance. “I for real will not be at risk. I will be questioned for like a few hours.” She shrugged as she handed him the bowl of salad. “But then I’ll make My buy me lunch and a cookie.” She looked thoughtful. “And then complain how terrible his actual agents are.” She grabbed the container of Greek food and a case of beer. “Alright guys.” Darcy started as she set the last of the food on the table. “There are fresh towels in the bathrooms, and hygiene kits under the sink. Please toss your dirty laundry outside your door, there is clean sleep clothes in each of the rooms.”

“Miss Lewis.” Steve started from behind her.

“Darcy.” She corrected him. “I’ll have your clothes cleaned by the morning. And if you feel obliged too, you can repay by cleaning up after dinner. And unless you’re Barton, no one else makes coffee but me.” She pointed to Clint who pointed back at her with a nod. They had a shared agreement from New Mexico.

“Miss Darcy.” Steve exhaled.

“Sup Cap?” She turned to look at him.

He gave her a small smile. “Thank you.”

“Thank me by eating. You’re not cheap.” She took a seat next to Scott and grabbed her own plate. “If there’s any left overs Boy Wonder, you’re paying for all of it.” She smiled up at him. “So, eat up.” She took a bite of her pasta before she turned to Scott to talk to him.

He nodded as he sat down next to Sam and made his own plate. He glanced at Darcy one last time before he dug in.

 

“Miss Lewis.”

Darcy let out a loud, pterodactyl like groan. “Mycroft.” She rolled her eyes at him. “That’s what I hear when you say my name like that.”

He glared at her. “We need to discuss your tendency to house fugitives.”

“The house is called a safe house because it’s safe for everyone. My.” She gave him a leveled look. “That’s it.”

He exhaled deeply as he felt a headache coming along. “Fine.” He gave her a small smile.

“Good, now let’s talk about how terrible your agents are.” She smiled brightly at him.

**

“Why were you hosting a group of fugitives?” John asked her when she came over to help with Rosie while Mary went to help Sherlock on a case and John got ready for work.

“Because I do what I want.” Darcy smiled as she gave him a look.

John just stared at her before letting it go. “Alright.”

* * *

 

“Knock, knock.” Darcy opened the door. “You decent?” She asked as she looked at Eggsy and Harry standing in front of the mirror. “Boys.” She snorted as she closed the door behind her. “I just wanted to check on you.” She smiled up at her friend as he stood there in his suit. “Big day.”

Eggsy smiled at her, tears in his eyes. “Thanks, Darce for being here.”

“Of course.” She smiled as she smoothed down her bridesmaid dress. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She looked up at him. “Family is there for each other.”

“Always.” Eggsy smiled at her.

“Always.” She smiled at him. “Now, I got to get back to the bride. See you two out there.” She kissed him on the cheek. “Go kiss yourself a Princess.” She winked at him as she stepped out.

“She is rather a lovely woman.” Harry stated as the door closed behind her. “And a very good friend.” He looked over at Eggsy.

“I know, she is.” Eggsy smiled at him.

* * *

 

A few Weeks after Mary’s death.

Darcy rocked Rosie in her arms as she fed her from the bottle. She looked up at her Uncle John as he sat at the table staring blankly in front of him. “How long are you going to be mad at him?” Darcy asked as she walked over to him.

He stiffened at her words. “I’m not mad.” He stated as he took a sip of his drink.

“No, you’re past that aren’t you?” She whispered as she walked away to put Rosie down in her crib. John continued to sit there at the table and drink his tea. Few minutes later Darcy came back in and started the kettle again, she worked in silence while he finished his tea. When the kettled whisteled, she picked it up and poured him a new cup and then one for herself before setting the kettle back. “When she…when Mum kind I used to wake up screaming for her, remember?” She asked in a whisper as she sat down across from him.

“I remember.” He replied as tears welled up in his eyes. “I stayed with you two for a few weeks.”

She nodded and she wrapped her hands around her cup. “Even when I went to culver, I screamed. I had so many complaints from roommates, a couple actually requested different rooms. The school, politely asked me to take therapy because so many complaints.”

“I didn’t know that.” John was in shock.

She nodded as she wiped her tears away. “I would be in class and I would see her there, always correctly whatever my science teacher was teaching us. It made me nervous and jittery. Because I thought I was hallicunating. But the therapy helped. Talking about her, about how angry I was, that I didn’t have closure. We couldn’t even have a proper funeral Uncle John, because of fucking Spectre.” She was shaking.

“I know.” He reached over and clasped his hand over hers’. “I’m sorry Darcy.”

“I thought it was because of him, Uncle John.” She stared into his eyes as she cried freely now. “Because of James, of Dad. She died because of him.”

“No, Darcy. Not him.”  John whispered. “Annie was killed because Spectre didn’t want her to tell their secrets. Bad people killed your mother.”

“Then how can you be mad at Sherlock, when he wasn’t the one to pull the trigger Uncle John?” She asked him. “It took me years to come to terms with that. That James never pulled the trigger, he didn’t kill her. Don’t let it be years for you to come to that same conclusion about Sherlock.” She wiped away her tears.

“Darcy it isn’t the same.”

“Bull shit it isn’t.” She glared at him. “Mary would never let you be angry, just like Mum wouldn’t let me.” She stood up as she used her sleeve to wipe her face. “We shouldn’t let anger cloud the way to move forward. That’s what _you_ taught me.” She kissed him on the head and grabbed her coat before leaving.

 

Darcy knocked on the door and waited for it to open, she rocked back and forth on her feet as she waited. “How was John?” Sherlock asked as he opened the door.

“Angry, sad, scared.” She answered as she walked into the flat. “I know the feeling.” She sighed as she took off her coat and hung it up. “Give him time.” She looked over to see him frowning out the window. “Hey.” She walked over to him and pulled on his sleeve. “It’s not your fault.” She told him.

“Isn’t it?” He asked her.

“No.” Darcy stated firmly.

He turned to look at her with a frown. “How can you be so sure?”

“Because it wasn’t Dad’s fault when Mum died.” She replied. “It’s not yours.” She leaned in and wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. “It’s not yours.”

* * *

**Before the Final Problem**

Darcy laid down on the couch at 221 B Baker street with a queasy stomach. “Darcy are you listening?” Sherlock asked her.

“Yeah.” She breathed.

“Hold on, hold on.” Lestrade stopped Sherlock. “Love, are you okay, you don’t look very well.”

She closed her eyes as a wave a nausea hit her. “I’ll be okay.” She waved him off.

Lestrade looked over at Sherlock with a frown before he pulled out his phone. “I’m calling John.”

“No, no…” She pushed herself up. “I’m fine.” She moved to stand up, but her legs gave out beneath her and she collapsed on the floor.

“Darcy.” Lestrade shouted as he and Sherlock raced to her side.

“Darcy, can you hear me?” Sherlock asked. “Call John, an ambulance.” He ordered Lestrade as he tried to wake up Darcy. “Darcy, can you hear me?”

 

Over an hour later they were in the waiting room of the hospital as the doctors examined Darcy. John stormed in with Eggsy and Tilde in tow. “Where’s Rosie?” Lestrade asked.

“Mrs. Hudson is watching her.” He replied. “How is she?” He looked between the two.

“What happened?” Tilde asked them.

“She was just laying on the couch, said she felt sick, I’d told her that I was given you a call, and then she just collapsed.” Lestrade scratched the back of his head. “How long has Darcy not been feeling well?”

Everyone frowned as they thought back to it. “At my dress fitting, she said she was feeling sick.” Tilde stated. “I think even before that.”

“I exmined her, when she stated she first started to feel sick, blood works and all, but it all turned out clear.” John replied.

“Darcy Lewis’s family?” A doctor stated as he walked through the doors.

“Yes, that’s us.” James stated as he and MAdliene walked into the waiting room. “I’m her father.”

The doctor nodded as he looked over the notes. “We’re still running some tests, she’s still unconscious, do you know how long she’s been feeling ill?”

“A few months at least, she said it’s just been nausea, her appetite hasn’t been any different though, no weight change or anything.” John stated. “Dr. Watson, family friend and doctor.”

The doctor nodded and wrote down the notes. “We’ve ran a blood tests, nothing back yet and we’ve taken her back to a CT scan, so we should see something back in a few hours. I’ll let you know when we find something.” He gave them a nod and then disappear through the doors.

“What happened?” James asked.

**

A few hours later the doctor finally came back with a frown on her face. “Miss Lewis’s family?” He asked as he looked over them. “We got the results back.”

They all stood up and waited for the answer. “Is she going to be okay?” Eggsy asked.

The doctor frowned as he looked down at his clip board, “It seems that over a a period of time, someone or somehow, Miss Lewis was beign poisoned.”

“What?” John shouted. “How?”

“We believe with a low dose of arsenic, Miss Lewis woke up for a while and we were able to ask a few questions, she said that Dr. Watson ran a few tests a few months ago when she first started to feel ill, but everything came back clear.”

“Yes, that’s true.”

“I’m going to have drugs bust comb through her home.” Lestrade stated as he pulled out his phone. “James, do you mind meeting them there?” He looked at James.

“I’ll call Q to see if Darcy’s made any enemies.” James states.

The doctor stared at all of them with wide eyes. “She’s uh, she’s awake now, asking for a Sherlock?”

Everyone turned to look at Sherlock who stood at the back of the group. He grabbed his coat and walked forward so the doctor can show him to Darcy’s room. The doctor led him to Darcy’s room and left him alone. Sherlock walked into the dimly lit room as Darcy dozed lightly in the bed. “Sherlly.” She whispered as she blinked over at him.

“Sleep.” He walked around to the other side of her bed and pulled up the chair. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before he grabbed her hand and sat down. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“The others.” She breathed sleepily.

“The others are checking your house for the poison.” He replied.

“The tea.” She whispered. “The tea.” She fell back asleep.

Sherlock frowned as he tested Lestrade about the tea.

**

“She was right, the poison was in the tea.” Lestrade stated. “We checked everything else too, she’s all clear now.”

“Why would anyone want to poison her?” Eggsy asked.

John frowned as he crossed his arms. “She is friends with some of the most dangerous people in the world.” He looked around at the others. “Whose to say it isn’t our fault that she’s in the hospital now?”

**

Darcy woke up a few days later to see Sherlock staring out her hospital window and her Uncle John sleeping in the chair next to her. She blinked as she looked around the hospital room, filled to the brim with flowers and cards. “What happened?” She asked Sherlock quietly.

“You were poisoned.” He stated.

“What?” She pushed herself to sit in the bed. “Poisoned?” She gave him a confused look. “You’r kidding?”

Sherlock turned to look at her with a sad look. “Do you ever remember the tea vendor?”

“It was just some woman, It’s this blend that I like, she has to order it for me.” Darcy rubbed her eyes as she thought back to it. “Nothing real special about her. It’s a small kiosk in the shopping discrict, and it’s this tea blend that she doesn’t keep in stock, its’ not real popular. But I had a friend in Culver that got me hooked, so the lady gets it for me. Think her name is like Er…something, the kind of name some new age parents would name their kid.” She schrunched her nose as she thought back. “I can’t remember it.”

“Eurus?” Sherlock asked her.

“Yeah, that’s it. It’s pretty, strange, but pretty.” He frowned as he looked back out the window deep in thought. She looked up at him confused. “Sherlock?”

“Oh, you’re awake.” John sat up as he smiled at her.

“Hey,” she smiled at him.

“Eurus poisoned her.” Sherlock stated.

“What?” John looked over at him. “Are you sure?”

“What? Do you know her?” Darcy asked them. “Is she like Moriarty?” she looked between them.

“She’s my sister.” Sherlock stated

Darcy blinked as she let that thought process. “Were we ever going to meet this sister?”

“We just met her two days ago, she’s locked up on a secret island prison.” John stated. “She escaped, pretended to be a victim, my therapist and she also tried to poison you.”

Darcy took a deep breath as she laid her head back. “Okay, sure. We have super heroes, spies and aliens, why not a top-secret prison where we keep our sisters.”

“It was Mycroft’s idea.”

“Of course.” She snorted. “So, she escaped and then what?”

Sherlocked turned to look at her. “She’s back now, all she wanted was my attention.”

“So…..” Darcy stared at him. “She’s not going to poison me anymore? Now that you’re paying attention to her?”

“We hope.” John stated as he glared at Sherlock.

“Man, and I really liked that tea too.” She closed her eyes as Sherlock chuckled at her.

* * *

 

**Week later.**

Darcy opened her door to see Mycroft at her door. “Who made you come and apologize?” She asked with a smirk.

He frowned as he pushed past her and walked into the living room. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Not Sherlock, because you don’t care, perhaps Uncle John, or even Dad….” She hummed as she looked at him.

He rolled his eyes at her. “Trying to deduce me, isn’t going to work.”

“You’re sister?” She asked him, clearly confused. “Why would Eurus asked you to apologize?”

He frowned at her. “I seem to underestimate you Miss Lewis.”

"Yeah, you do that.” She rolled her eyes. “What does your sister want?”

“She wanted to apologize, for she didn’t mean to poison our brother’s girlfriend, as she puts it.” He stated with a smirk. “I didn’t quite understand where she would get the idea from, but I clearly see it now.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” She replied.

He hummed as he continued to stare at her. “Well, in any case, welcome to the family Miss Lewis.” He gave her a mischievous smile before leaving.

“Mycroft!” She shouted as he closed the front door behind him. “What the hell does that mean?”

 


End file.
